


Where to Cas?

by irrelephanthumour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelephanthumour/pseuds/irrelephanthumour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 little answers to what Cas and Dean got up to that night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Where to?”

The logical answer is of course his home, with his bed and all his creature comforts but Cas cannot for the life of him imagine letting Dean see his soulless replacement for the home he lost when he left the bunker, so instead he asks Dean to drive him to a nearby park.

When they pull up, Dean kills the engine and follow Cas out of the car and over to a set of swings on the far side of the park. They both take a seat on the small swings and a calm quiet settles over them.

They spend the night there, sometimes talking and sometimes just sitting in the comfortable silence that comes with having gone through certain events together. When they talk it’s not forced, just whatever has popped in either of their minds at the time. Cas tells Dean about how it took him a full week to understand how currency really worked but that once he got the hang of it the numbers seems to come quite easily and quickly to him. He tells him about the stray cat that hangs around the shop in the evenings sometimes when Cas closes up hoping for some leftover milk that’s gone past its expiration date. He talks about how lonely he gets during the night sometimes, the still unfamiliar and utterly complete quiet that reigns in his house at night with no-one else around. How even the angels have quieted down as more and more of them have found vessels.

Dean tells Cas about having Crowley locked in their dungeon and how big of a pain in the ass he is to deal with, to which Cas laughs quietly in agreement, and how Kevin is desperately trying to decipher the angel tablet and find some way to reverse the spell that caused is this chaos. He talks about how he’s worried that they might’ve screwed everything up for good this time with no hope of returning the natural order of things. 

And then, when the very beginnings of dawn are just starting to lighten the horizon, Dean tells Cas about Sam and Ezekiel, about how he let his baby brother be possessed and how he’s keeping it a secret from him and its eating him up inside. Dean confesses that he’s terrified at the idea that he might be the turning point towards the 2014 reality he saw when Zachariah zapped him to the future, that he might be the reason Sam ends up with Lucifer possessing his body. Cas listens attentively, not interrupting the flow of words and emotions coming from one of his only friends on earth, and when Dean finishes speaking and looks up from the hands he’s holding tightly clenched in front of him towards the beginnings of the sunrise Cas merely lifts out of the swing and comes to stand next to Dean, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

When Cas promises that he will do whatever he can to help a wry smile flits across Dean’s face before he tentatively lifts his own hand to cover Cas’, finding a calm centre in the warmth that’s now radiating throughout his body. Dean won’t put Cas in danger by asking him to become more deeply involved with their lives at the moment, but just the knowledge that this angel, his friend, is prepared to be so understanding for him is enough to convince him that no matter what happens, he’s going to keep an eye on the angel and make an effort to be his friend and confidante if ever he should need it.

For now though, Dean has to leave Cas where he is, however much it leaves him feeling completely unsettled on the drive back to the bunker, Cas’ last look of unhappiness floating unhappily in his mind. In fact that unhappy looks prompts him to, every time he stops along the way send a message back to Cas – nothing huge or important, just little things and bits of conversation – anything to ensure Cas knows he is valued, needed and loved. Eventually, over the coming months it becomes a habit, the phrase ‘living in each other’s pockets’ becomes rather true with the amount of text conversation flowing between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where to?”

Cas directs Dean to a local diner where he knows the pie is most excellent. The smile that lights up Dean’s face when they walk in is worth every sad and painful moment of his isolation from the brothers and as they sit down to enjoy their little slices of heaven Cas thinks that maybe he can stand this separation if he only gets to have moments like this every now and again. He decides then and there that he will not give up, he will work through the pain of being human, of being separated from the brothers he considers his only claim to family and he will live.

They stay in the booth until closing time and then simply wonder around the small town talking, sharing, being. Simply existing in the same space as one another is enough for them tonight. It’s another step in re-establishing their connection and finding their footing once more. So when Dean drives away the next morning, although he feels a tinge of sadness, Cas also feels contentment at their having begun their journey forward as equals – as humans both on this earth to make the most of things.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where to?”

Dean drives them to where Cas is staying – just a simple little apartment over the top of a pawn shop – and when Cas invites him up, Dean doesn’t hesitate in saying yes.   
It’s only once they’re in the place and Cas has switched the kettle on to start making coffee that Dean approaches him. Slowly, still gauging a feel for the situation, he comes up behind Cas as he’s fussing at the kitchen counter and slides his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. At first Cas stiffens, sending a little pang of hurt through Dean, but then relaxes into the embrace even letting out a little sigh. 

Neither of them says a word, choosing simply to bask in each other’s presence while the kettle sings away. They both know they can’t pick up where they left off, their relationship still so new and unexplored and then the events of the past few months seeing them separated just as they were starting out. The fact that Dean is the one that told Cas to leave is a big sticking point, a hurdle that they will have to deal with at some point, but this isn’t the right time for that. For now they simply need to be reassured of the others presence, to know that those small beginnings of emotion between them haven’t been swept under the rug and forgotten. 

For Dean this is an affirmation that Cas is alright. Perhaps not completely, but for the moment he is safe and well. This is one aspect of his life that he hasn’t totally managed to destroy.

For Cas this is confirmation that he isn’t alone or forgotten. That the brothers, particularly Dean, haven’t given up on him, that he still means something to them. The fact that Dean is here, right now, is proof enough Dean is not lacking in care towards him and thus he expulsion from the bunker must be for some good reason. Dean doesn’t bail on the people he cares for.

The kettle finishes boiling but neither wants to break their embrace. Instead, Cas turns in Deans arms and wraps his own arms around the hunter, rests his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and settles into the hug, breathing in the hunters scent. Dean for his part merely pulls the angel in tighter and rests his head against the unruly dark hair, feeling a sense of home settling into his bones.

He knows, they know, that no matter what time they have to spend apart they will always come back to each other like this. That despite the need for their current separation, they belong to each other and one day, hopefully soon, they’ll be able to live their lives as a demonstration of that fact.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where to?”

Dean doesn't really care what the answer is to his question. He just wants to spend as much time with the now fallen angel as he possibly can.

Since evicting Cas from the bunker under Ezekiel’s orders, Dean just hasn’t been able to fully settle. It’s like some pulse of uncomfortable energy is constantly running under his skin, an almost twitching sensation that refuses to settle no matter what he does to quell it.

The significance of the fact that the sensation had gone completely quiet and his body felt like it was pulling together in harmony for the first time in weeks as soon as he laid eyes on Cas in the gas station isn’t lost on Dean. He knows he’s been missing the angel. He knows how much Cas has become family to him. Perhaps what he hadn’t fully realised however is how much he’s become used to having the celestial energy of the angel buzzing around him on a semi-regular basis. The thought that the twitchy restlessness that’s been moving under his skin could in fact be likened to withdrawal symptoms is somewhat squashed in Dean’s mind as it veers to close to a particular train of thought that warrants more time and attention than he is able to give currently.

So when Cas directs Dean towards the small apartment where he is staying, Dean’s only half paying attention. The other half of him is soaking in the presence of the former angel – celestial energy being present or not – and refuelling his mind and body accordingly. As they continue driving, the calm harmony that Dean has been missing since Cas left the bunker finally settles over him and deep into his very being.

It’s a sensation that he won’t share with Cas for quite some time. The reasons behind the sensations and their subsequent subduing in the angel’s presence require too much introspection for either of them to really commit to for the moment, but one day Dean will mention it. He’ll talk about how his body seems to settle into a natural harmony that almost sings when he’s around the angel, even after he fell, and Cas will just smile at him as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world to be talking about.

Of course they’re in harmony with each other - for how on earth would it be possible for them to not be?


	5. Chapter 5

'Where to?'

They make it just outside town limits before Cas' wandering hands have Dean pulling off the road and killing the engine before turning and capturing Cas' lips with his own. The windows of the Impala quickly steam up as hungry mouths and wandering hands soon have them both groaning against each others skin. It's not long before those hands wander south, releasing cocks confined almost painfully within denim to soothe them with quick strokes, drawing even louder moans from them both.

It's only afterwards, when they both have new stains on their clothing and they're sitting somewhat awkwardly, foreheads pressed together, that the gentle touches come. A soft exploration of the curls at the base of Cas' neck, a slow swipe of Cas' tongue up Dean's neck as he breathes in the hunters scent and then finally to a gentle meeting of lips that belies all the hungry urgency of their current actions, grounding them them solidly to this place and moment with just each other to think about.


End file.
